Towards a Resolution Arc
This arc is the thirty-third story arc in the series and the third in the Retirement Saga. This arc sees Makunouchi Ippo as a second showing Taihei Aoki and Kintarō Kaneda, now members of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, the world of boxing. Mashiba Ryō also has a match against Iga Shinobu, who Mashiba specifically picked for a reason. Summary Encounter At the tree where the line that separates the humans from the monsters is, Miyata appears before Ippo, Taihei and Kintarō. Miyata questions Ippo on wearing the arm weights if he is not training. Ippo claims it is just a habit. Taihei and Kintarō become angry, however, Itagaki stops the two in time for Ippo and Miyata to continue their conversation. Ippo points out how Miyata wasn't at his best condition in his latest match and requests for Miyata to stop fixating on him and to move up a weight class as he will never return to the ring again. Realising that if he stays at featherweight, he will continue to struggle, Miyata tells Ippo that he will switch depending on his answer. Miyata asks who called him Punch Drunk. Seeing Ippo at a loss for words, Miyata walks away, claiming that what lies ahead will be his decision now. Itagaki explains to Taihei and Kintarō why Miyata visited Ippo. Itagaki continues, telling the two that Ippo being Punch Drunk was never decided, choosing to retire based on suspicions and to spend time with the person most precious to him. Later on, on the Makunouchi Fishing Boat's boat, Ippo is asked about boxing, which he mentions that he is practising with his students in order to keep his body in shape to devote himself to his job and is enjoying life without boxing now. At the dock, Ippo's boat appears to be late. With Taihei and Kintarō waiting for him, Kumi joins the two and asks if the training they do with Ippo is sparring. When she finds out it's not, she tells them that it is good, as he's Punch Drunk. Taihei and Kintarō then realise she's the one who calls Ippo Punch Drunk. EXECUTION: OPBF Lightweight Title Match - Mashiba Ryō vs. Iga Shinobu After Kumi scares Taihei and Kintarō when they mentioned Miyata, Ippo returns from the boat. That night, while walking to the Kourakuen Hall, Ippo explained to the two that Kumi's reason for being irritated is because it's the night of Mashiba's match. Mashiba, headed to the arena, comes across Ippo. Ippo, who previously found out that Mashiba specifically picked his opponent, tells Mashiba that his opponent, Iga Shinobu, is strong. Mashiba responds by pushing Ippo with his shoulder. With that, Ippo realises Mashiba was telling him that that was the reason why he picked him. Inside, Ippo introduces his two students to the Kourakuen Hall and explains the basics of working up to being an 8-rounder. Taihei remembers the hall, being there when Aoki was being made into a laughing stock. However, Ippo tells him that Aoki was a true pro, as he got the crowd riled up. Ippo then tells Taihei to focus on the main event, as the person who is fighting, is his older brother's objective, Iga. Aoki, who is in the Kourakuen Hall, wishes that Iga loses in order for him to not get a world ranking. Chapters